


Demon attack

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Moonlight heart [2]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gore, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Relationships: Chute and Mikea
Series: Moonlight heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715104





	Demon attack

Demon attack.  
Romance/Mystery: Chute/Mikea.  
start- 4/25/11

It was raining as if the gods them selves had dumped out their bath water to keep the clouds full. Rivers washed away bridges farmland became nothing but mud holes, roads and streets were covered with whatever wasn't tied down. Chute was sitting at the inn window watching the rain pound on the glass. It had been two days since she and Mikea had to stop here to get out of the storm. The inn was a small one but they were lucky that all the rooms had not been filled. There was only a hand full of people, a small family than ran the inn, two hunters, a old man, and a strange man that constantly flipped through a book writing down stuff. They had gotten to know these people quite well with the stories that they told around the fire.   
"How much longer are we going to be here?" griped the younger of the two hunters, his name was Finton. He was dressed in light clothing and dear skin, and he was starting to grow a beard.   
"The storm looks as if it'll keep up for a few more days." Sighed Chute drawing a rune into the fog on the window. "Young lady I wish you'd stop doing that, it's starting to make me think that your the one keeping the storm here." Said the old man, his name is Duke. Don't know if that's his actual name or his title. He was dressed in fine clothes and he carried a cane that had a dogs head on the grip. "Leave her be you old coot, just because you're miserable doesn't mean we have to be." That was the inn keepers wife Myrtle, she was in her 40s. Their was a clinking of dishes as a small child no older than 7 brought Mikea and Chute their drinks. Sitting the cups on the table the little boy smiled at Chute and ran off. Myrtle said that his name was Joshua and he was shy. Chute had to laugh sipping from the cup of warm cider that the boy had brought them.   
"You know it's a good thing we stopped here." She said looking over the rim of the cup.  
"Why's that?" Asked Mikea drinking from his cup. She glanced over at the others and then back at Mikea. "There's no moon this week..."  
Mikea almost spat out the cider, "Shit, don't talk about that here..." He could see her smile behind the cup. The two hunters could hear his outburst from across the room, Chute shook her head. The strange man suddenly looked up as the front door opened sending rain and wind across the room. In the doorway a tall man dressed in a highwayman jacket followed by two other men dressed the same came in. Chute watched every move they made as they went to the bar where Myrtle was. Mikea taped her on the arm, "Can you tell who they are?"   
"No... but their's something about them..." One of them turned around and she could see glowing eyes under the hat and collar. A shiver went through her making her lower her head and growl a bit. Mikea could tell that she didn't like these men. Once the three sat down at a back table Chute took one last swig of the cider. "Come on, let's go back to our room." She said getting up and starting up the steps. Mikea looked over at the three new comers as they watched her go making him feel a bit uneasy. 

When Mikea got to the room Chute was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Closing the door behind him she stopped with her back to him. "You know what those men are down there don't you." She started pacing again. Mikea shook his head and sat down on the bed removing his cape and boots. Chute kept pacing her eyes lowered, clinching her fist, and flipping her hair when she turned around. She looked like a wolf trapped in a cage waiting for some idiot to stick their hand in so she could rip it off. "All right, that's enough. Get over here and sit down." She stopped mid pace and growled turning around she headed for the bed an tossed her self onto the soft comforter. "Good girl, so who are they?" he asked again pulling a bit at her hair that had landed near his hand. Rolling over to face him she looked past him to the glowing embers that were left in the fireplace. "I don't want you going after them if I tell you, they haven't done anything yet that could give you a reason to."  
Mikea shrugged his shoulders, "Not going to promise that I won't." Chute flopped back into the cover and pushed her palms into her eyes giving them a good rub. "Damn it, I hate not having my powers..." Letting her arms fall beside her she could see Mikea waiting for an answer. "I don't think I should tell you, you'd only make trouble." Mikea nodded and faced forward not looking at her. For the first night in the last week Mikea looked as if he wasn't interested in her. She could tell he was thinking and the bed was so soft that she started to drift into sleep. She was still sprawled out on the bed next to him and she could feel him get up. Even without her full power she could still hear his feet hitting the floorboards. The sound of wood being piled into the fireplace was what she heard next then the fire crackling as he stoked the embers. Warm air started filling up the room making the cold from the rain disappear.   
Mikea looked over his shoulder at the white hair that covered the bed. He could see her breathing but just barely and she didn't move. Standing up he noticed that her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. Carefully he walked around to where he could see them better. The toes were slender and her feet were small, it was amazing that they could turn into the large paws of her wolf form. The pads of her feet were rough but her heals were less so. Running a finger across the top of one of them the toes clinched and she pulled them up on the bed. Looking over the edge of the bed she had turned over on her side into a half ball.   
Slightly opening her eyes she watched as he slowly stood up and crawled onto the bed. He started kissing her feet, as he started moving up her leg she still didn't move. Going past her knees, upper thigh, waist. When he reached her ribs she turned onto her back letting him have access to her full breast. Still watching with her eyes half closed he started kissing her collar bone making her let out a soft moan. She could feel him laugh as he rubbed his bearded chin across the top of her breast.   
"You know what, this is the first time we've done this when you don't have your powers." Her eyes shot open as she sat up pushing his face into the top she was wearing. Looking down at him his face was smothered between her breast. "Mikea..."  
"Oooohhh-" he grumbled sitting up. She slipped from the bed and went to the door, pressing her ear against the wood the sound of people talking could be heard.

"It's a good thing you finally showed up, I was starting to worry."  
"It would had taken another day or so if not for the rain."  
"Yes, but you asked me to meet you here with your supplies. Is there a reason that you chose this place?"  
"I'm tired Tommy, perhaps you can find me a pretty little thing for me to munch on tonight."  
"I think there is a tasty young thing working in the stables."  
"A milk maid... no I prefer something a bit more exotic, what about that woman with the white hair and the tattoos?"  
"Sir, she's not a working girl. The man she's with is her husband."  
"...I'll pay the man for her then, I'm sure he'll sell her for a good price."

Mikea could hear the prick on the other side of the door, and he wanted to fling the wooden obstruction open and kick his ass. Chute calmed him down and they could hear the door down the hall close. "God damn, who dose that bastard think he is!" This time it was him who was pacing back and forth. Chute hopped up on the bed and watched him rant and rave. Her eyes lightly glowed from the firelight, if she had her tail it would had been wagging back and forth. "Good to know you won't sell me for something as common as money," Mikea stopped and turned to face her. "Tell me who they are."  
She was taken back by his command, "Two of them are Drow, the guy who was talking... I'm not to sure."  
"Not sure,"  
"He's got some idem or power that kept me from figuring it out." Mikea slammed his fist into the fireplace stones making him cringe in pain. "That was stupid..." Said Chute taking a look at his hand. He hadn't broken any bones but he had scraped a layer of skin from his knuckles. There was some light bleeding and the smell was intoxicating. Gently she started kissing each knuckle staining her lips a ruby color. Licking her lips she savored the taste, "Come on lets go to bed." Mikea had a big grin across his face as he watched her walk back to the bed. When she looked over her shoulder at him he ran across the room and jumped on her bouncing both of them onto the bed. He let out a playfull growl and pretended to bite her neck, she let out a shriek laughing. 

There was a loud rumble of thunder that woke Cute from her sleep, she was curled up in Mikeas arms after their wrestle under the covers. With the storm clouds outside she could hardly tell if it was night or day. Carefully she crawled out of his arms and got dressed, quietly opening the door she slipped out of the room and made her way down stairs. Once she reached the landing halfway down the stair case she looked around not seeing a soul. Heading for the bar she found a half used candle and lit it. Leaning over the counter she started looking for something. From the dim light she could see the labels on the booze that had been put off limits until the storm was gone. Pushing some of it aside the ones in the back were the stronger stuff. Choosing one of the bottles she took a cup from the back wall and came back across the counter. "That's a very lovely position you were in." Said a voice from the darkness. Turning around she saw a thin looking man sitting in the darkness near the back of the room. He was dressed in velvet and frilled cloth that gathered at his neck and cuffs. His hair was short, dark brown, and combed back. The strange man was sitting next to him and the light from him lighting another candle refected off his glasses. "Don't sit in the dark scaring people like that!" she whispered pouring a drink from the bottle that she had opened. "Sorry I can't help it,"  
Sitting down the glass she noticed his voice. "You were the one I heard coming down the hall earlier, what are you two doing down here?" He cracked a toothed grin as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bar.   
"The beds here are very uncomfortable, my guards don't seem to mind them though." He reached for the bottle but she quickly swatted his hand away. "Na-ah, this stuff is off limits." she said putting the cork back in it and putting it back under the bar. She could hear the book keeper snicker as he wrote something down. "There's something strange about you, I've never seen a woman as beautiful, are you of elven decent?"   
She stayed still for a moment remembering that her looks could let her pass as a half elf. Taking the cup that she had poured earlier she breathed into the cool liquid heating a bit of it. "No," She knew he was watching every move she made as she swallowed the rest of the drink. "Strange, you smell like one."   
"Is your friend there going to write everything he hears?"   
"Sorry I'm a story teller mam' it's my job." He said re adjusting his ink well. Chute could feel warm fingers brush her cheek quickly looking at the man sitting next to her. "I think a beautiful woman is just what your story needs, and what I need." Chute slammed down the cup and started heading for the stairs. "I'm sorry, I've offended you." Stopping for a moment she still had her back to him. "I would so much like to paint you, I'm an artist you see."  
"An artist that travels with two Drow body guards." she stated rolling her eyes. "My name is Voltaire."  
"Voltaire... I'll remember that, don't forget to blow out the candle when you're done." She could hear him snicker as she went back to her room and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Letting out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her she looked over to the bed and saw that Mikea was still asleep. Undressing she crawled into bed next to her sleeping mate. He didn't move until she laid her head on his chest. "Where have you been?" he mumbled wrapping his arms around her. "Nowhere important." she said tilting her head up to kiss him. "You went to get a drink, did you have a bad dream?"   
"I just needed something to calm my nerves, these new people have got me on edge since I can't transform for the next two days."   
"That bad?"  
"Yea, the strange one named Voltaire mistook me for a half elf, your smell is rubbing off on me."   
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She laughed a bit and buried her face into the musles on his chest. "Right now it's a good thing." 

This time they were both woken up by the screams of one of the milk maids. Dressing quickly they went down stairs to see Myrtle trying to calm the young woman down. "What happened?" Asked Mikea making the young woman jump and grab Myrtle. "Kayla was found dead in the barn." Chute looked over at Mikea giving him a nod. Flowing the long white stream of hair Mikea could see that she was trying to use what she had left of her wolf abilitys. The smell of the iron rich blood filled the air making it rank with death. laying in one of the stalls the body of a 18 or 19 year old girl almost torn to pieces was the source. Bite marks scattered her skin and chunks had been torn from her body. Her insides had been ripped out minus the liver and hart that were missing. The blood from the mess had soaked what was left of the dress she had been wearing. Her face was frozen in a silent screem her eyes still wide open.  
"Can you tell what happened to her?" Said a low voice, looking over her shoulder the elder hunter was sitting on one of the barrels. Edger was his name and he liked smoking, his blind was a strong one mixed with black cherry to give it some flavor. He had lit up his pipe to get rid of the blood smell that filled his lungs.   
"Looks like she's been attacked by an animal." Chute said crouching down close enough to look the dead woman in the eyes. Looking at all the bite marks across her shoulders and upper body she changed her mind, it wasn't an animal. Carefully she reached for her head and gently gave a slight tug making her head come off from her shoulders. All that had kept her head in place was a few pieces of muscle that was easily ripped away. She could hear the older gentleman gag as Chute looked at the severed head. What ever had attacked her chewed into her neck.   
"There were three attackers, no wander I mistook it for an animal."  
"Was it a werewolf?" asked Edger taking another puff of his pipe. The hair on the back of her neck stood in end. "No, they left the good parts. No werewolf would leave a nice and juicy brain or the rest of her guts... " She stopped her self and returned the head back to the body. Standing up quickly she looked over at Mikea who looked as if he was about to get sick, "So, who's up for breakfast?" She could hear Edger lose what ever he had in his stomach.

After removing the body and burying it outside everyone gathered down stairs. The smell of blood still lingered in the air and Chute could smell it. Even the pig that they were cooking on the fire couldn't cover the smell. "Hey were are the new guys?" Asked Finton. The strange man that always had his nose in the book spoke up, "Uh- they're still asleep from their long ride."  
-Not to mention that their nocturnal Chute was about to say.- The smell of the roasting pig tempted her to yank it off it's spit and devour it herself after seeing the carnage. For the next hour the men were all trying to figure out what had happened to the poor girl.   
Chute was sitting in the back gnawing on the bones from the pig after everyone had eaten. Mikea was sitting across from her deep in thought, "What if he's another werewolf?" There was a loud crack as the bone she was chewing on split in two to reveal the bloody marrow. "He's not..." she grumbled sucking the bone clean. It was amazing watching her get at the chewy insides. "He's something else." The bone made a hallow noise almost like blowing into a reed making her toss it aside on her plate.   
"Damn, I didn't think you'd eat this much with no moon." Chute licked what cooked liquid had been left behind from her fingers before she used a napkin to wipe them the rest of the way clean. "It's a time of rest, so I eat and regain what energy I might need for my next couple of hunts."   
"So what did happen to that girl?" He asked waiting for her to finish cleaning up.   
"She was attacked."  
"That's a obvious observation, I mean can you tell who did it?"  
"I could, They did more than just tare her apart... they raped her as well." Mikea clinched his fist together making a couple of knuckles crack. "Can you find who did it?"  
She looked away at the others watching them argue over what had to be done. "No,"  
"Why?" Her blue eyes looked back at him like ice in the mid of winter. "I'm not going to have my powers in the next hour and for the next day."   
"No enhanced smelling, no strength, you can't change. This isn't good, whatever killed that girl could kill you with no problem." Chute smiled remembering the last new moon. 

It was a warm night and Mikea had found a streem that had a waterfall that allowed them to take a long needed bath. Chute had taken hers first while Mikea worked on a fire, after he'd finished he couldn't find her. But then he did, She had climbed up on a near by rock to dry out. Her long hair spread out beside her, eyes shut her chin rested on her arms in a light sleep. Mikea undressed and went to wash when something moved down the creek bed. It was huge and in the light of the fire he could make out the shape of a bear. His knives were back at the fire and he had no way to defend himself. Slowly he tried to get past the beast but it smelled him and spotted him in the water. There was a loud roar as it charged splashing up water. I'm dead was the taught going through his mind as the two glowing eyes headed for him. Then out of nowhere a white creature burst into its path making the beast stop and stand on its hind legs. The white creature held on as the bear tried to get rid of it. Even in the dark he could make out her shape, it was Chute still human. Her fingers grasped at the fur around its neck keeping the deadly teeth away from any vital body part. She was able to get on its back and ride it like a bucking horse until it rolled over into the stream crushing her into the stones. She had the wind knocked from her and a rib cracked under the massive weight. Once the bear was free of its unwanted rider it turned to finish what it started. Chute lay gasping in the water trying to catch a breath but the cracked rib made it hurt. She could see the beast ready to attack and the rib made it hard for her to move. Just when it opened its jaws to bite down a loud whistle shot by her and landed into the bear. Mikea stood at the fire with a bow in his hand breathing hard from the excitement. After she made sure that the bear was dead she fell to the ground letting out a cry from the pain. That was the night Mikea found out that she was completely powerless on the new moon. 

"Besides this is something that the humans can easily take care of without my help." She said hearing the hunters starting to blame the attack on a werewolf. Mikea could hear the argument too as clear as crystal.   
"I don't care what that damn woman said, I still think it's a werewolf!"  
"If it was it would be very weak with no moon." -Idiots, werewolves can't change around this time.- Chute didn't want to hear any more and while Mikea was listening to them she got up and walked to the stairs. "I think we-" Mikea was startled seeing the empty chair and wandered where she went. Up stairs Chute made her way to their room glad that she had gotten away from the hateful voices. There was a loud cough as she stopped only a few inches away from a tall Drow that was standing against the wall. Looking around she noticed that she had gone past the room and had ended up at the end of the hall. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The Drows eyes kept on her face as if he had recognized her. "You're lord Chute are you not?" he spoke in a low deep voice. This elf was way older than he looked, "Yes, I've been told that I am."   
"Then you were the one who wiped out our forces in the northern mountains."  
"I can't remember..."  
"It's a good thing you don't, we killed about just as many of your kind in the last 50 years as you did in that one battle." -Werewolf hunters... just my luck.- Chute started to back away but the Drow kept where he was. "Even after all the killing..." -Here it comes.- She cringed ready for an attack. "I'm sorry."   
"W-what?"   
"I'm sorry for what we've done, the werewolves keep everything in balance here. Ever since you disappeared and the werewolves had gotten out of hand, we did all within our power to destroy them but in the process left us unguarded from worse things."  
"Worse?" Chute stood up thinking that this may be important.   
"Demons, Vampires, Zombies, and all manor of evil. Without your kind around to kill or show us were they are we were over run by them."   
Chute stood there shocked, had this Drow figured out that werewolves were the guardians of the people who lived in this world? The only reason a werewolf would truly attack anyone was if they were injured, provoked, sick, or just crazy. "Who are you talking to?" it was Voltaire he was leaning against the door frame. The Drow jumped looking over at Chute and then at him. "Ah, the exotic beauty. Have you come to let me paint you?" The hair was standing on the back of her neck again. "No, I just wanted to ask what you did after I left you last night." Voltaire shook his head and gave a little snicker. "One of those lovely milk maids couldn't sleep last night so I helped her out with that."  
"She's dead."  
"Who Sandy? She was the one I was with last night." Chute growled, he wasn't the one that killed the girl. "No, it was Kayla... Sorry for disturbing you." She started to turn and go back to her room when it felt as if her legs wouldn't move. Her vision was starting to get blurry as if she had been hit or dunk some of Mikeas elven wine. "I would be very pleased if you'd come inside and let me paint you." Those were the last words she heard before everything went black. 

Mikea sat and listened to the arguing group, Edger swore up and down that the killer was a werewolf and one of them was it. "We'll settle this once and for all, Myrtle you have a silver coin don't you?" Myrtle nodded pulling one from her pocket, "Pass it around and who ever get's burned by it is our werewolf. Any one who refuses will be assumed to be one and will be locked away until we can prove that they're not." The silver past from one person to the other not showing any burns or black marks. Edger walked over to Mikea holding out the coin, "Your turn, where is that wife of yours?" Taking the coin he ran it across his fingers, a trick he had learned from another thief. "She doesn't feel good, she went to bed." She'll have to take the test like you did." Mikea quickly did a magic trick that made it look as if the coin had disappeared. Cracking a smile he made it reappear and tossed it back to him. After Edger left to talk to the others Mikea pulled a coin from his cuff. "To easy." He whispered. 

Chute started to wake up and the first thing she saw was that she wasn't in her room. She was laying on a couch that was piled up with pillows and a fire was blazing high in the rooms fireplace. "Don't move I'm almost done." she could hear Voltaire say from behind a isle. It wasn't like she could any way her body felt numb as if it had been sitting in that position all night. "What happened?" she managed to ask moving her fingers and toes and stretching out her body. "You came in to have me paint you." She could see his eyes poke out from behind the painting again and this time they were red and glowed in the dark. Snapping out of her haze she realized that she was undressed. "Let me go..." she tried to move again but it felt as if this time someone was holding her down. Voltaires stare was disturbing her as he continued to paint her. "Fine." she could hear him say closing his eyes and getting up to grab a silky cover. Once the cold material hit her, her body was back in her control. Gathering the silk around her she shivered as he sat down on the couch with her. "I'm sorry about this, but I knew there was no way you were going to trust me to just paint you." Chute looked away from him bringing her knees to her chin. She could hear him laugh as he leaned forward and laced his fingers together. "I really wouldn't have done this If I known."  
"Known what?" He was silent for a moment and then a smile crossed his lips. "Who you are, of all the people in the world I didn't think I'd run into you."   
Chute wrapped the cover tighter wishing that Mikea was here. "I heard tails of your travels, and I always wanted to meet you."  
"What are you?" she softly asked makeing him look over at her icy blue eyes. "A vampire I guess, well only a half of one."   
"I knew there was something strange about you. You must had inherited the ability to control people."   
"Uh- yea, It come's in handy at times." He smiled and this time she could see his sharp fangs. Giving him a glare she jumped up from the couch and found her clothes. "I've got a bit of advice about your powers... don't ever use them on me ever again." Voltaires painting was sitting were she could see it as she got dressed. Looking at it she was amazed at how lifelike it was. Stepping over to it to get a better look she was even more impressed. "Your good, you should had shown me some of your other work you wouldn't had to had forced me to pose." Voltaire got up from the couch and stood beside her. "I would had if I had brought one with me." Chute could feel him put a hand around her waist making her look at him. He had a huge grin across his face pulling her closer to him. Chute knew what he was trying to do and she didn't like it. When he tried to give her a kiss she wrapped her hand around his neck and started to crush his windpipe. "I warned you once, don't make me have to kill you, your paintings will be worth more then."

Edger led the group upstairs looking for the remaining people at the inn. Mikea was right behind him when they saw Chute walk out of the room at the end of the hall. Voltaire came out behind her with his hand on his neck coughing a bit. Mikea stopped in his tracks as Chute spotted him, smiling she ran down the hall at him throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank the gods, I thought I'd never get out of that room." Mikea looked over at the man trying to clear his throat and the two drow. Mikea started walking her to their room when Edger stopped them. "She still has to take the test." Holding out the coin he could see her cringe at the sight of it. "Well?" Chute looked at Mikea and then at the coin letting it drop into her hand. Handing it back to him she went with Mikea to their room. "What was with the coin?" she asked.  
"They were looking for a werewolf, lucky for you I switched the coin." Chute slid to the floor as if all of her strength had left her. Mikea was standing next to her and tried to catch her before she hit the floor completely. "Hey are you all right, they didn't do something to you did they?" He felt her arms shaking as she sat there. "No, but every thing seems to be falling apart." Mikea wrapped his arms around her and found out it wasn't only her arms but her whole body was shaking. "What ever killed that girl will attack again tonight."  
The rain had gotten worse that night and Mikea stayed up after Chute warned him about another attack. She on the other hand was sleeping on the bed curled up under the covers like a little child hiding from the boogie man. Mikea quietly slipped out of the room and headed for Voltaires room down the hall. Slamming his fist into the door he could hear the man unlock it and open it a crack. "Yes?" Mikea pushed on the door hard sending Voltaire flying backwards. The two Drow were sitting at the fireplace and watched as Mikea grabbed him around the collar. "Damn it don't you people know how to greet someone properly." he asked trying to get Mikea to let him go. "What did you do to her?"   
"I did nothing to her, I just painted her!" He pointed to the painting making Mikea let him go. There was a loud crash that made the whole room shake and startle everyone, for a second Mikea thought it was thunder. Down the hall he could hear someone scream making Mikea head for the door and for Chute. The three men close on his heals as he flung the door open to the room and seen a horrible sight. Standing over Chute was a large demon that had burst through the window and was trying to grab her. Mikea quickly pulled his sword and flung a throwing knife at it to get it's attention. The monster howled as the knife hit into it's chest but it still managed to grab her. Chute Pulled fiercely at the monsters arm trying to get lose. "This pretty is mine!" Roared it's voice. Mikea rushed at the creature slicing into one of it's wings as it tried to swat him away. "Notnif! Grab the woman and get out!" yelled a voice from the hole where the demon had entered." Mikea attacked again this time slicing the demon across the face and into it's arm. Screaming the monster let Chute go and fled out the hole. "You idiot! You didn't get us our meal!!" yelled the other voice.   
Chute was laying on the floor in a state of shock as Mikea picked her up and went down stairs. She hung onto him tightly but her true strength was gone. "Holy water... we need holy water..." she whispered as he sat her down on one of the long seats in the corner table. "We, don't have any-"  
"Yes... we do, In my bag upstairs. Father Tryst gave me three jars before we left his church."   
Father Tryst was a sweet man, when they stopped in at his church they found out he was no normal priest. Quick with a cane sword and brewed his own moonshine that could put some elven wines to shame. "Did it hurt you?" She shook her head looking at the marks that were left on her arm. "I'll go get the holy water."   
When he returned with her bag and weapons, he took out one of the jars of water and smeared it on her arm. The marks disappeared as the water evaporated but some of her skin started to turn red. Getting into the bag she pulled out some gauze to wrap her arm. "Take the rest of that and smear it on all the doors and windows." Mikea did as told heading up stairs to start. Chute got up from the chair and picked up the large shield and sword. Rummaging through the bag she palmed something. Voltaire was coming down the steps when he saw a flash of blue eyes and white hair head out the door. The two Drow looked at each other in shock making one of them run back up the steps. 

Outside the storm had calmed down a bit, but the wind still gave the rain a stinging hit as Chute stood in it. The lightning hit in the distance blinding her a moment. Once her sight returned standing only a few feet from her was two demons hissing as they got closer. "Looks as if our meal has offered herself." one of them chuckled. "There were three of you... were is the other one?" The smaller of the two that was still scared from Mikeas blade growled showing his rows of sharp teeth. Chute moved the shield to were the demon would have to go through it to get to her. As it got closer she noticed something, it's eyes, they seemed familiar.   
"Finton..."  
The demon stopped and snickered, "How did you know?"   
"Demons are shadows, so when someone is possessed by one you have to say their name backwards." The toothy grin appeared again, Chute gripped the claymore ready for the first attack. She had to put all her strength into just lifting it, if she couldn't make some death blows within the first two swings she wasn't going to be able to take them out. the other demon stood off to the side waiting as if he was a grand master judging his student. He held a cane and seemed to be an elder demon of a high rank. "I believe that you're Duke are you not?" He nodded still keeping an eye on the younger one as he made her circle to keep the shield between them. Running from the inn Mikea, Voltaire, and the Drow drew there swords ready for battle. Finton was the first to attack grabbing at Chute and ripping the shield from her. Chute felt as if her arm had been broken, her left arm was now limp and hanging at her side.  
-Dislocated!- Swinging the sword as he tried to grab her again she managed to lop off a few fingers. Screaming out Finton felt another sword cut into his side and twist as Mikea defended her. "Damn demon, go back to hell!!" Falling to his knees Finton cursed them. Chute lifted her sword above her head, "I'm already cursed." bringing down the heavy sword it cleaved his head from his shoulders. Pulling the remainder of the holy water from his belt he dowsed the demons body making it melt into the dirt.   
Chute could feel her arm scream in pain as she looked over at a flash of light that sent one of the Drow tumbling past her. Duke had managed to call the lightning making a shield of energy that protected him. Slamming her sword into the ground she watched as the injured Drow got out of the way. "He must not be a strong fighter." Said Chute trying to keep the pain from showing as she popped her arm back into it's socket. The loud noise made Mikea worry about her fighting strength.   
"Spellbinders are always weak fighters." She could see out of the corner of her eye the remaining Drow dispelling the shield as Voltaire went in for the kill. "This was too easy..." whispered Mikea. Chute sat down next to her sword and put her chin into her good hand. "A spellbinder, low level solder, and a third unknown..." From the inn she could hear people start to come out to see what happened. "Where is the third then?" Asked Mikea walking over to the dead demon and splashing holy water on it. Chute could hear small feet walking behind her making her look back. Joshua was standing over her and his eyes were glowing, a toothy grin crossed his lips as his form changed. "Mikea!" that was the only warning she could get out before he grabbed her around the neck picking her off the ground. Mikea turned seeing the third demon with Chute in his clawed hands. This one was thin almost like a skeleton and wings like a dragon that had two sharp claws that could cut timber.   
Chute started to make a choking noise as the claws tightened around her neck. From behind her she could hear a blood chilling yell as Mikea ran for her. Flinging her arm that had the bandage around it she smashed a jar of the holy water into it's face. The demon screamed tossing her aside into a large rock and Mikea could hear the loud thud as he attacked. The demon put up a fight blocking his fury of sword blades. Voltaire joined the fight as well hoping that two opponents would be to much for the demon to handle.   
Voltaire held his own until it swatted him away with it's wing. When the demon tried to grab for Chutes sword it burned at it's hand making it drop the sword. Mikea noticed that some of the holy water had been splashed on the blade of her claymore. Picking it up he heaved the sword into the air chopping off an arm and part of it's wing as if it was blazing hot. After a few swings the weight of the sword started to become more apparent but now it was too late for the demon once his head came from it's shoulders. 

Chute still lay on the ground next to the bolder as one of the Drow checked on her. Mikea ran over to her but the look on the Drows face made him worry. She wasn't breathing and he couldn't hear a hart beat. "Chute... you cunning bitch, you knew that your sword could kill that demon once you splashed holy water on it." He whispered brushing her hair from her face, She still didn't move. His hands started shaking as a fear crossed his mind, could she be dead? Voltaire put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry..." Smacking his arm away he glared at him making him take a step back. "She's not dead!" 

"Wake up puppy... you need to wake up..." That was Mikeas voice, had she been killed? It was dark the demon must had killed them both. "Come on breathe... you have to breathe!" He was trying to make her do something she couldn't, she was dead. She couldn't even feel any thing if he was trying to reach for her. "Chute... don't die... I love you..." There was a light beat like a small heart struggling to live coming from deep inside her. It started to get louder and faster then her own hart started to thump with it as if she was running after it.   
There was a loud inhale of air as Chute opened her eyes seeing Mikea, Voltaire, and the two Drow standing over her. Mikea almost had tears running down his face as he grabbed her and gave her a hug. "Mikea, easy... I was half dead there for a moment..."  
"I thought you were dead..."   
"No, you brought me back..." She could hear his heart this time and it wasn't the one she had heard earlier. Mikeas beat had a different more aged tone to it. Voltaire and the two Drow nodded and headed back to the inn leaving the two alone. Sitting back against the rock she could feel the bruises just beneath the skin. Letting out a jagged sigh she carefully placed a hand on her stomach and felt something odd. Mikea put his hand on top of hers a felt her squeeze his fingers. Removing her hand she pulled Mikeas arm to were he could put his hand across her stomach. "Chute?"   
"Shhh-" He stayed quiet and then he started feeling a light beat against his palm. Startled he looked at Chute and she gave him a slight smile. "I guess it wasn't just you who kept me from dyeing." He gave her a smile and a laugh before he kissed her and gathered her up so he could carry her back to the inn. 

It took her two days to recover from the battle, and her healing powers were back along with her appetite. That morning Chute awoke curled up with Mikeas head on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist. Giving her body a good stretch woke him up, he did the same and then pressed his face back into her stomach. "Our kid's going to have a lot to deal with when it get's older."   
"It won't be that bad, it'll be more werewolf than human or elf."   
"Dose that mean it'll have to be razed in the werewolf kingdom?" He looked at her face as she half opened her eyes and curled around him more. "It depends, our child could show no sign of being a werewolf and could live as a human or elf, but theirs a chance it won't live past six months when it's born."  
"Why's that?" She shifted and ran a hand through his hair. "The change... it can kill a baby if it's not strong enough." Mikea sat up so he could see her face completely. "I never knew about that." She shook her head and sat up to kiss him. "Werewolf breeding habits are not well known outside of our tribes. Over half of our pups that are born die before they reach a year old."  
"But that's just the pure breeds isn't it?" She thought for a moment trying to remember any half breed births. "I don't know what to tell you about mutt births, I haven't heard of to many." Mikea basically jumped on her and pinned her arms above her head. Chute saw a frown on Mikeas face as he stared at her. "I can't believe you just called our child a mutt!"  
"It's not like it's a bad thing, you're one and look how strong you are, you even managed to tame a werewolf and not just a normal one ether." She was right ever since he met her his life had been much easier but more dangerous. Letting go of her arms he settled back down beside her allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "It could be dangerous having me live in your kingdom." Chute chuckled. "I think just biting you might be even more dangerous. I've seen a good amount of turned werewolves tear them selves and others apart on their first night." Mikea laughed at what she was telling him, apparently no mater what nature made sure that not too many werewolves lived. The idea of her biting him made the image of himself as a werewolf seem real. He imagined turning into a large black wolf and joining her on a moon lit hunt to help feed there soon to be child. Then he taught about all the fights he'd have to go through to keep her his and to keep his child safe. There were just some things that hands could do better than paws.   
Chute felt him kiss her stomach before he got up off the bed and got dressed. "How long will it be before it's born?" Chute sat up in the bed crossed her legs under her. "I'd say five months, It has a heart beat and pups grow fast." She looked over at him with a slight smile on her face as he spun his cape around him to put it on. There was a light popping noise as she started to crawl off the bed and change at the same time. As soon as her front paws hit the floor her body was covered with shimmering white hair that went all the way down to a long fluffy tail. "Show off." He whispered as she sat down on her hunches and looked him in the eyes. She was her normal height sitting down but standing on her hind legs she was a good two feet taller than him. Placing his hand on her long muzzle he rubbed the short course hair that covered it before kissing her on the nose. Chute tossed her head throwing him off balance and giving her the opportunity to knock him to the floor.   
Voltaire stood outside the door of their room and was ready to knock when he heard Mikea yelling. Opening the door he saw him pined under a large white werewolf that was licking his face and wagging it's tail back and forth. "Well... should I come back later?" Mikea looked up at him as he tried to crawl out from under her. He could see the two Drow and Tommy trying to keep from laughing from the sight of what was happening. "I just wanted to thank Chute for not killing me after I painted her." She rolled her eyes as Mikea pushed her head aside so he wouldn't kick her when he pulled his legs free. "Mikea, do you walk her or dose she walk you?" asked one of the Drow sending both of them into a laughing fit. Chute let out a loud growl stopping their laughing as she snapped at them making Voltaire push himself into the door frame to avoid her fangs. "Down Chute!" Said Mikea patting her on the back.   
"I see at least she dose as you command... " Her long nose shot up at him and she snarled before returning to Mikeas side. "She dose know the attack command, as well as understand every word your saying." she growled. "This will defiantly be a good twist for my story." said Tommy waving his book in the air. Voltaire laughed and wished them a safe journey before leaving.   
After paying for their room and some food they headed out of the small village. Chute ran ahead of him when she spotted a couple of butterflies in the field. Stopping to watch her jump at them made his heart skip a beat. She's so beautiful, so delicate, yet she had the power to rip a trolls arms and legs off. Now for the next five months he was going to have to keep a close eye on her and their child. Shrugging under the pack the walked on welcoming the challenge.

THE END...


End file.
